Rochol
Rochol is an NPC from the Temphere campaign universe. He is a half-elf monster hunter that the Garden Party encountered on the road between Caellond and Mire's Edge. Due to a misunderstanding a fight was almost triggered with him, but luck managed to smooth things over at the last moment. As with all Temphere NPCs, Rochol is played by Tiger. History Rochol and his partners, an aaracockra named Shanks and a human named Beatrix, were on the prowl for a rogue werewolf they believed to be loitering in the area. Late one evening, they noticed a group of five strangers camped off the road they were travelling down. Uncertain as to the nature of these campers, Rochol and his group decided to creep up towards them and watch them in the darkness so as to ascertain their motives. Unfortunately for Rochol, that group of travellers was the Garden Party, and Dahlia spotted the monster hunters from her sentry post up a tree. She warned the rest of the party of the strangers, and believing that the warriors creeping up on them in the dark could only be bandits, the party feigned preparing to go to sleep to get their guard down, then Cree cast Sleep on Shanks. Panic ensued, with both sides gearing up for a fight. Anther shouted to the strangers that they didn't want to fight, but the message was somewhat undercut by the arrow she was simultaneously firing into the trees. Intended as a warning shot, it lodged into Rochol's shoulder. Anther then called, "this is your last warning!" To the party's surprise, those words prompted Rochol to stand up, calling out for everyone to stop attacking each other. He'd finally put together what was going on, and despite Beatrix's protests- and Anther's continued inability to comprehend basic diplomacy, such as "not asking the guy I just shot for my arrow back"- he managed to deescalate the situation. Both sides explained, at least in broad strokes, what they were up to. The party let Rochol know that they'd encountered a lone wolf the night before, very close to their camp, which piqued his interest immediately. Eventually both sides went their separate ways, reassured that nobody was going to have their throats cut in the night. Personality Fortunately given the situation the party ended up in, Rochol is a very level-headed, perceptive individual. He isn't one to get into fights that can be avoided, and even when he'd be well within his rights to be upset he seems more given to let bygones be bygones if it means nobody getting hurt. Perhaps not the smartest person, since he apparently thought it was a good idea to sneak up on people in the dark, but at least willing to admit it when he goofs. Gallery Rochol.png|Full body sketch of Rochol Trivia * Anther's impulsive actions in the encounter with Rochol became a running gag in the party. ** "We don't want to fight- TWANG!" Category:Temphere Category:Temphere Characters Category:Temphere NPCs